1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing system having a job instruction apparatus and a job execution apparatus and more particularly to a job execution apparatus having a display screen, a job information display apparatus thereof, a job instruction apparatus for instructing a job to the job execution apparatus and a job processing system comprised of those apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the display screen of a digital copier or the like displays job information received from such an information apparatus terminal as a personal computer. With this display screen, user can recognize whether or not his/her own job is registered or an execution condition of it. Further, he/she can recognize accumulation condition of other job.
However, the above-described conventional technology has following problems. That is, as for the display of the job, every job is displayed in a uniform style and its display magnification or display style is not changed depending on each job. For the reason, a displayed content may be difficult to see for an aged people or a handicapped person (hereinafter referred to as handicapped person) depending on their handicap level.
As a technology for solving this problem, there is an example in which a terminal whose display needs to be changed and its display attribute are registered in a job information display apparatus preliminarily. Then, if a job transmitted from that terminal is displayed, a representation corresponding to the registered display attribute is carried out. This function is valid if that terminal is registered in the job information display apparatus. However, this function is not valid unless that terminal is registered in the job information display apparatus. That is, if a uniform representation is carried out in an entire system comprised of plural job information display apparatuses, the same registration needs to be done in every job information display apparatuses. Further, as the number of the registered terminals increases, increased load is applied to a memory and control of the job information display apparatus. Thus, an expected effect is more difficult to obtain as the system is expanded.